


The Island's Guardian

by Kyouka_Setsura



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor, Levi Song Fest 2016, Levi and his crews are part of an organization called Wings of Freedom, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: Ini adalah pertama kalinya, Levi bertemu manusia yang hidup seorang diri di pulau yang seharusnya tidak berpenghuni.
[Levi Song Fest 2016, Day 7: Pop]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari doujinshi berjudul [Wunderkammer](http://browniesmores.tumblr.com/post/153158903432/rivaere-walk-in-closet-wunderkammer) oleh [Walk-in Closet](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=518239) ([Fushitas](https://twitter.com/fushitas)) dan [Golden Breismeister](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58611156) dari [END](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=4784713) ([Azuma Chiaki](https://twitter.com/0i0i0i0i0i0i0)) (Not scanlated).
> 
> Disclaimer : Attack on Titan dan prompt lagu ini, Maps, bukanlah milik saya.

Kapten Levi menerawang dengan teropongnya, memastikan jarak mereka dengan pulau yang dituju.

“Semua bersiap! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di pulau!”

Ia kembali kedalam kabin dan membuka map yang tergulung di laci mejanya. Mengusut berbagai garis yang tergambar, ia kembali mengingat bagaimana ia mendapatkan peta harta karun ini.

Hari itu, Levi baru pulang dari ekspedisi. Kapalnya dihentikan di dermaga kota dan ketika ia turun, penduduk menyambut kru kapal dan dirinya dengan seruan bahagia. Ia mengumumkan bahwa ia baru saja menemukan pulau yang kemungkinan besar memiliki sumber daya alam yang tinggi dan bisa diambil umtuk membantu kehidupan sehari-hari, salah satu warga membujuknya untuk minum di bar, gratis untuk seluruh kru kapalnya juga.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak minum gratis.

Semua memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk minum sepuasnya.

Levi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kru nya. Terkadang, mereka tidaklah berbeda dengan bocah bocah yang baru melihat pohon natal.

Levi mengangkat gelasnya, berniat meminumnya sebelum ia dihentikan oleh tepukan kecil di pundak oleh salah satu penduduk disini.

“Tuan Levi dari Kapal Wings of Freedom?”

“Ya. Ada apa?” tanya Levi. Orang tersebut membungkuk lalu menyerahkan Levi sebuah perkamen yang tergulung rapi, diikat dengan seutas tali usang berwarna merah.

“Tolong terima ini, Tuan Levi. Ini adalah warisan keluarga turun temurun, kata ayahku ini adalah sebuah peta harta karun. Tetapi daripada disimpan oleh saya yang sudah tua ini, saya yakin peta ini akan lebih berguna dipakai oleh anda dari Wings of Freedom karena semua yang organisasi kalian temukan selalu kembali kepada kami para rakyat...”

“Mengapa... Kau memutuskan untuk memberi peta berharga seperti ini kepada kami?”

“Dahulu kala, keluarga saya, keluarga Reiss adalah keluarga bangsawan. Bahkan beberapa generasi Reiss adalah seorang pemimpin. Tetapi sekarang zaman sudah berubah, kedudukan seperti itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Peta inipun sudah hilang nilainya untuk saya. Saya tidak memiliki anak, percuma jika saya memegang peta ini tanpa adanya keturunan untuk menjaga peta ini.”

Levi mengangguk dan menerima perkamen nya. Laki-laki itu membungkuk dan berjalan pergi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menerima barang dari rakyat sekitar, namun ini pertama kalinya ia menerima sebuah peta harta karun.

Ia mengangkat gelasnya dan kali ini meneguk isinya tanpa gangguan.

* * *

“Baik, semuanya turun! Eld, tinggalah di kapal dengan anak buahmu dan selalu bersiap untuk pergi jika keadaan menjadi buruk,” perintah Levi. Mereka semua memberikan hormat kepada Levi dan mulai menyebar dan melakukan pekerjaannya masing masing. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan, Levi tidak lagi perlu memberitahukan satu per satu apa pekerjaan mereka.

Mereka sudah berlayar lebih dari delapan tahun.

Levi berjalan menyusuri pasir, yang tidak terlalu jauh digantikan oleh tanah. Kru yang lain belum menginjak tempat ini dan Levi mulai menandai daerah ini. Tanahnya subur dan sepertinya sumber air disini tidak hanya berasal dari air laut. Apa ada sumber air lain disini?

Levi segera menemukan jawabannya ketika ia menemukan air terjun dengan air yang bersih dan tidak asin. Dengan alam seperti ini, bahkan manusia bisa hidup dengan nyaman. Hutan yang penuh dengan buah, laut yang kaya akan ikan, air yang bisa diminum...

Tidak jauh dari tempat air terjun, Levi menemukan beberapa meter tanah yang ditumbuhi tumbuhan herbal, dan dari kelihatannya, tumbuhan ini tidak tumbuh secara alami. Seseorang menanamnya disini. Apa ada yang sudah duluan menemukan pulau ini? Atau ada yang tinggal di pulau ini?

Kembali, Levi segera menemukan jawabannya ketika ia berjalan mengelilingi tempat tumbuhan herbal tersebut tumbuh. Ada sebuah rumah kecil. Levi mengetuk pintu dan pintu dibukakan oleh seorang pemuda dengan wajah kaget.

“Halo. Apa anda tinggal disini?”

Pertanyaan Levi tidak dijawabnya,

Pemuda tersebut masih terlihat kaget, memperhatikan Levi dan mengamati Levi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Melihat itu, Levi melakukan hal yang sama dengan Eren. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu, berkulit coklat dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau terang. Matanya besar dan rambutnya acak acakan. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna krem dengan celana pendek.

“Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa yang saya gunakan?” Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Ma... Maaf saya tidak menjawab pertanyaan anda... Ya, saya tinggal disini.” Didalam jawabnnya terdengar jelas bahwa ia kaget, tidak menyangka?

“Sudah berapa lama tinggal disini?” tanya Levi lagi.

“Saya sudah tinggal disini seumur hidup saya... Sudah duapuluh tahun... Dan sudah hampir lebih dari lima tahun saya tidak melihat ada manusia lain disini selain saya...”

“Ya, saya baru sampai disini menggunakan kapal. Apa kau pemilik pulau ini, uh?”

“Ah, nama saya Eren Yeager.”

“Levi Ackerman. Apa kau pemilik pulau ini, Eren?”

“Ah, bukan. Saya hanya... mungkin bisa dibilang keluarga saya adalah penjaga pulau ini,” jawab Eren. “Pulau ini adalah pulau milik keluarga bangsawan Reiss, keluarga kami turun temurun sudah menjaga pulau ini. Meskipun saya sekarang sudah tidak tahu saya harus melindungi pulau ini dari apa... Tidak ada yang pernah datang kemari, apalagi menjarah kekayaannya.” Mata Eren berkilat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

“Tuan Levi, apa anda akan menjarah pulau ini?” Nada Eren serius, ada intonasi mengintimidasi didalamnya.

“Tidak. Kami kesini atas permintaan keturunan terakhir Reiss, ia ingin kru saya mencari tempat yang ada di dalam peta ini. Tempat itu adalah pulau ini,” jelas Levi. “Sekarang saya mengerti, pulau ini adalah harta terakhir keluarga Reiss. Saya akan menyuruh kru saya membawa Reiss kesini dan membiarkannya memilih apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan pulau ini.” Levi berpaling, melihat ke arah laut yang luas. Kapalnya tidak dapat terlihat dari sini. Mungkin itu sebabnya Eren tidak mengetahui kedatangannya.

“Tuan Levi akan pergi lagi? Secepat itu?” Kali ini Eren terdengar kecewa.

“Bukankah lebih baik saya cepat pergi? Saya dan kru hanya akan mengganggu hidupmu disini.”

“Saya... Sudah lama tidak berbicara dan berinteraksi setelah keluarga saya meninggal. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal sebentar disini?”

Levi memikirkan tawaran Eren, tapi sayang, agar dapat cepat mendapat keputusan mengenai pulau ini, ia harus kembali ke kota dan membawa Reiss kemari. Atau...

“Eren, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Melihat dunia diluar pulau ini?”

Eren berbinar mendengar tawaran Levi, namun setelah beberapa menit, wajahnya muram lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Maafkan saya Tuan Levi, saya belum bisa pergi dari pulau ini kecuali keluarga saya sudah di bebas tugaskan dari tugas kami ini. Hanya satu hal inilah yang ditegaskan oleh ibu saya sebelum ia meninggal. Saya tidak boleh meninggalkan pulau ini hingga pemiliknya datang.”

Levi kembali berpikir.

Tidak biasanya ia memikirkan keadaan pemuda seperti Eren. Tidak pernah, mungkin.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik Levi kepada Eren.

“Saya mengerti. Mungkin saya bisa tinggal beberapa malam disini sebelum pergi meninggalkan pulau. Kru saya masih mencari tahu tentang pulau ini, mereka juga perlu istirahat.”

Eren tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Levi.

Dan dari situ, Eren selalu mengekor Levi kemanapun ia pergi.

Eren berkenalan dengan kru utama Levi, Petra, Oluo, Eld dan Gunther. Kru Levi bercerita bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari sebuah organisasi besar bernama Wings of Freedom, organisasi yang bertujuan untuk menelusuri seluruh laut dan mendedikasikan temuannya pada umat manusia. Eren mengangguk mengerti, bersemangat mendengarkan cerita cerita mereka mengarungi laut dan menerjang badai.

“Aku ingin berlayar bersama kalian, suatu saat.”

Kru Levi mengangguk, Petra memeluknya dan Gunther menepuk pundaknya. 

Levi dan Eren berbicara banyak hal mengenai pengalaman mereka.

Meskipun yang lebih banyak berbicara adalah Eren, dan Levi hanya menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan Eren. Eren sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Levi maupun dengan kru kapal Levi.

Tiga hari berlalu dengan cepat dan Levi mengumumkan bahwa mereka harus segera berlayar kembali.

Eren yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya berdiri di dekat tempat kapal Levi berlabuh. Melihat para kru ramai mengangkut barang mereka dan naik ke atas kapal. Ia menghampiri Levi.

“Tuan Levi, terima kasih telah berlabuh di pulau ini. Selamat tinggal...” ucap Eren.

“Selamat tinggal? Itu bukanlah kalimat yang benar. Sampai jumpa lagi, bocah,” koreksi Levi. “Kami pasti kembali lagi kesini bersama keturunan keluarga Reiss dan kau akan menjadi bagian dari Wings of Freedom setelah ia menentukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan pulau ini.”

Eren mengangguk, tersenyum dan mungkin ini adalah tipuan cahaya, tapi Levi dapat melihat pipi Eren berwarna kemerahan.

Eren melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak kata-kata yang baru Levi katakan kepadanya. Sampai jumpa lagi.

Kru kapal Levi menjawab dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Eren. Levi masuk kedalam kabin, dan kembali membuka petanya.

Levi yakin.

Peta ini akan membawa ia kembali kepada Eren sama seperti bagaimana peta ini membawanya kepada Eren.

Levi tidak sabar untuk kembali ke pulau itu dan memperlihatkan Eren dunia diluar pulau.

Karena itulah yang membuat Levi memutuskan menjadi anggota Wings of Freedom. Ia ingin melihat dunia yang luas. Ia ingin menjelajahi berbagai pulau dan bagian laut di dunia.

Ia ingin merasakan kebebasan.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Levi!
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini! Fic ini dibuat kebut dua jam tadi malam dengan kekuatan super karena banyanknya yang merayakan ulang tahun Levi di Twitter. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, harus lebih banyak belajar!
> 
> Extra info : [Preview SnK season 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8IthrzLP94&feature=youtu.be) sudah keluar! SnK S2 hype!!!


End file.
